Mweor Searches
Mweor Search The Mweor Search was recently rearranged for easier use. Upon click the link to be directed to the Mweor Search, you come upon this page: The All 'button will search ''ALL MWEORS. This includes sales, studs, and those up for neither options. Currently, the marking specification option is disabled because it slows the entire site down. Upon clicking the '''For Sale button, you come upon a page with this search bar: You can add any specific markings and colors you want to search for. Choose which sale type you want. Bid means you bid on the mweor and the owner accepts or denies your bid. Buyout means you pay the price listed and you immediately get your mweor. Choose which currency you'd like to search for. You can search your price through the minimum and maximum you want to spend on a stud fee. You can search which species you'd like. Check the boxes to search only that/those breeds. Check the gender box you are searching for. Enter the maximum and minimum age of the mweor you want. Mweors over 25 years and 3 months are too old to be bred, unless they are a generation 1 custom mweor. Mweors under 2 years of age, including customs, are too young to be bred. Enter the minimum and maximum generation you want. Enter the minimum and maximum soundness you want. Enter the minimum and maximum points you want. If you want to search the sale mweors of a specific person, enter the ID number of the owner. The ID number can be found next to the person's name in parentheses. Click the circle of how you want your search results ordered. Click Search! Upon clicking the Breedable button, you come upon a page with this search bar: You can add any specific markings and colors you want to search for. Choose which stud request type you want. Public means it is automatically accepted by the system and you can breed right away. Private means that the owner has to accept or deny your request. Choose which currency you'd like to search for. You can search your price through the minimum and maximum you want to spend on a mweor. You can search which species you'd like. Check the boxes to search only that/those breeds. Check the gender box you are searching for. Enter the maximum and minimum age of the mweor you want. Mweors over 25 years and 3 months are too old to be bred, unless they are a generation 1 custom mweor. Mweors under 2 years of age, including customs, are too young to be bred. Enter the minimum and maximum generation you want. Enter the minimum and maximum soundness you want. Enter the minimum and maximum points you want. If you want to search the sale mweors of a specific person, enter the ID number of the owner. The ID number can be found next to the person's name in parentheses. Click the circle of how you want your search results ordered. Click Search! Topic Search Upon clicking the link to be redirected to the Topic Search page, you come to this: Enter the subject, title, or keyword of your search in the Subject space. If you know the author's ID number, enter that too! If you're looking for a roleplay with a specific mweor that created the topic, enter the mweor's ID. Choose which Board you want to search in. Searching in All will search all boards and will turn up more results. Click Search! User Search When you click the link for the User Search, you will come onto a page that looks like this: If you know the person's ID number, enter that into the top box and click Go! If you don't know the ID number, but know either the person's name or cattery name, enter one or both of those in the below box, then click Search. Please note, all users with the name, similar name, etc, will come up in the search results. Shop Search When you click the link to go to the Shop Search, you will come upon this page: Click the drop down menu or type in the item you want to search for. Enter a number for the maximum price you're willing to pay for the item. Click the drop down box next to the price box to choose which currency you'd like. Please note, if you're looking for a Money (MM) price, you MUST enter a number. Otherwise, it will come up with results with MP first, then MM prices. Trade Search Upon clicking the link for Trade Search, you will come upoin this page: This page can also be accessed through Trade Center --> Search. If you know the ID number of the person who created the trade, enter it in the first box. If you want MP or Money/Cash, enter a number and choose the specification: Exactly, At Most, At Least. If you only want one currency, leave the other blank. Use the drop down box to choose which item you are searching for to trade. Sorry, you cannot type in your inquiry here. Click Search! Please note, ALL trades with the item you're looking for will appear in the results, regardless if it's the only item or one of many items.